fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnus Octavian
|kanji = オクタヴィアン･マグナス |romanji = Okutavu~ian Magunasu |race = Human |birthday = September 30th |age = 30 |gender = Male |height = 188 cm (6'2") |weight = 96.62 kg (213 lb) |eyes = Amber |hair = Blond |blood type = AB+ |unusual features = None |affiliation = Neptune Guild |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Slave Mercenary |team = Team Kraken |partner = Liliana Bellrose Mahiko Maho |base of operations = Neptune Guild |relatives = TBA |marital status = Single |alias = Walking Fortress |magic = Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic Titan Slowing Magic High Speed}} :To see Magnus on the One Piece: Ship of Fools Wiki: Magnus Octavian Magnus Octavian is a mage and Guild Ace of the Neptune Guild. He is a potential candidate for the position of one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Magnus is a dark-skinned man. He has blond hair and amber-coloured eyes. He is very muscular, yet slim. Magnus' appearance before and after the timeskip is very different. He has the tattoo of his guild mark on his back. Magnus has many scars all over his body from his many years of fighting. Before the timeskip, Magnus has blond hair that flows back to behind his neck. He also has a goatee. Magnus wore a black, sleeveless shirt with a very big collar. The inside of his shirt is white. Magnus wore a sort of armoured vest. He wore a pair of black pants and a pair of black shoes. He wore a band on his forehead with a metal forehead protector. After the timeskip, Magnus has grown his hair out much longer. He wears along-sleeved vest. During battles, Magnus has a habit of flexing his muscles and ripping the sleeves off. He wears a pair of jeans and a pair of black shoes. He wears a plain band on his forehead. He has also gotten a scar across the bridge of his nose. Magnus also came into the habit of wearing a cape, just for the sole reason that because he thinks that it's cool. Personality Magnus has a cold-hearted personality due to his past. He shows no mercy to any enemies, even if they are woman and children. Despite his mercilessness, Magnus does has respect for his opponents. He also believes that all of his opponents has pride, so he never goes easy on them to protect that pride. Magnus has both respect and disrespect towards his superiors. While Magnus does respect them for their prowess and overall position in power, he disrespects them by speaking without any respect or honorifics at all. Magnus has no fear. He goes into battle without of losing or even dying. He has always been that way, even when being forced to become a slave and having to leave his parents, Magnus was never scared of what might happen to him. He is also very bloodthirsty. Magnus is eager to fight anyone that he can. He doesn't know the meaning of holding back. Magnus never holds back in battle and goes all-out right away. Magnus is never serious. He enjoys talking with people and could always go for a good laugh. Magnus is also very sarcastic and goes very far with a joke (ie. never letting someone live down their embarrassment). He is always see smiling or laughing, even during life or death situations. Despite his hunger for battle, Magnus is not a reckless person. If anything, Magnus is very cautious and careful in battle, although it doesn't seem that way due to the way he fights. He has a do first, think later kind of attitude and usually charges in without warning. Magnus is also shown to be cocky, never taking any opponent seriously until they land a good hit on him. He is a fearless man, not knowing to be afraid of anything that he's seen so far. Magnus is a really kind person outside of battle, he is friendly with everyone, even enemies if they aren't hostile to him. He enjoys a good laugh and conversations. Sometimes he'll get into fights with the rest of the guild for fun, even if he wasn't part of them when it started. History Magnus was taken away from his parents during his childhood. He was brought to the Tower of Heaven as a slave. Through the hard labour that he was forced to do, Magnus' body toughened up. During his hard labour as a slave, Magnus used that time wisely to strengthen himself and increase his endurace. Eventually, Magnus learned Slowing Magic and High Speed. He had praticed it during his labour everyday without anyone noticing. He waited patiently for a chance that he could use to escape for years. Magnus is now fifteen years old and an oppotunity to escape came up. Erza had lead a revolt towards his section and Magnus used that opportunity to defeat all of the guards. Using his incredibly fast speed that he has honed over the past few years, Magnus defeated all of the guards in the area in less than a minute. He had also witnessed Erza defeating many guards around her. Magnus had gotten on the boat with everyone else but when everyone was persuaded by Jellal to stay and complete the R-System, Magnus had left on a seperate boat. He knew what the purpose of the tower was but he also knew that he couldn't get people to turn away from Jellal, so he had no choice but to leave them. After escaping, Magnus has nowhere to go, so he had decided to become a mercenary and take up jobs for a living. He worked as a mercenary for two years before finding the Neptune Guild. Magnus joined the guild and proved his worth over a couple of years by doing various missions, mainly tough ones with a high amount of reward. Magnus had gotten his hands on a Dragon Lacrima and had implanted it into his body. Eventually, he became an S-Class mage and made his way up to be a Guild Ace. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic (ルビーの滅竜魔法'' Rubī no Metsuryū Mahō''): Magnus is a "New-Generation" Dragon Slayer. He is capable of creatings scales of ruby, giving him a very tough armour. His Ruby Dragon's Roar is a powerful blast of air while shooting large amounts of rubies out at the same time, much like Gajeel's Metal Dragon's Roar. Although it's a waste, Magnus can eat rubies. He states that raw rubies taste worse than polished rubies. Titan (巨人 Jiyaianto): Magnus uses Titan when he wants to go on a rampage. The magic greatly increases Magnus' size, strength, and durability, however, Magnus loses speed in exchange. To be fair to his opponents, Magnus also doesn't use his Dragon Slayer magic. Slowing Magic (時間鈍化の魔法 Jikan Donka no Mahō): Magnus uses Slowing Magic to slow down his enemies withing a limited range. Using that chance, Magnus attacks his enemy with his Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic. He also uses High Speed at the same time to create a very effective speed combination. High Speed (神足 Kōtari): Magnus uses High Speed just to increase his speed in battle. Although it has no offensive abilities, Magnus uses it at the same time with Slowing Magic to create a deadly speed combination. High Speed is also Magnus' backup if his opponents figured out his Slowing Magic. Enhanced Strength: Immense Endurance: Magnus is shown to have incredible durability. Due to the fact that in every battle, Magnus usually overuses his magical power and he would have to constantly fight the enemies in close combat without the need for magic. Immense Durability: Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Magnus depends on his martial arts greatly for when he runs out of magical power to use in battle. He doesn't specialize on a single martial art. Magnus has learned many martial arts over the years and combines different martial arts together to create deadly and effective combinations. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Magnus also depend on his swordplay greatly when he runs out of magical power. He never holds his sword with both hands unless it was a finishing strike. Although his swordplay looks amateur, it is actually part of Magnus' strategy. He simply overpowers his opponent with force and strength, making it seem like he is an amateur with the way that he strikes. Immense Magical Power: Equipment Musica Sword: Magnus wields a Musica Sword which is a sword that is capable of enlarging its own size. The Musica Sword is Magnus' main weapon for combat when he doesn't have any magical power. Relationships Neptune Guild Liliana Bellrose Mahiko Maho 'The Inferno' Others Trivia *Magnus' theme during battles is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfYjSut_okc&feature=feedu. Quotes Major Battles Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage